Nuevo Comienzo
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: Continuación de "Destino". Todo lo que sucede cuando Harry y Draco se reencuentran. HxD Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J. K. Rowling
1. Encuentro

_Se encontraba tumbado a un lado de la cuna de su "hija", llorando aun. Sabía todo y era consciente de ello, sabía lo que hizo y sabía lo engañado que vivió, pero aun así, después de todo, no lo quería aceptar. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos hinchados, y caían en la blanca piel de Caroline, quien dormía en sus brazos. Sin saber porque o no, mejor dicho, sabiendo que por el capricho de ahora un bebe inocente, el comenzó a recordar, como si el fuese un protagonista aparte, como si viese todo desde afuera. Todo lo que llevo a que ahora este allí, todo lo que llevo a su rotura. El amor, el odio, y la maldita desgracia que lo seguía._

* * *

La guerra acababa de terminar y como todos sabrán Harry Potter venció. Dicho ello no todo fue como creyeron muchos, al poco tiempo de contraer matrimonio con Ginny Weasley, ella lo engaño y su relación se fue directamente al abismo. Nadie nunca más hablo de ello, él tampoco volvió a hablar con sus amigos, que irónicamente, defendieron a la pelirroja con el criterio de "tu no la amas" o "Si le hubieses demostrado tu amor, ella no hubiese ido buscarlo en otra parte", mas a él no le importo lo suficiente, sabía que todo terminaría así y no culpaba a nadie, solo a el mismo.

Mientras él caminaba por Londres Muggle, sin prestar atención realmente. En una de esas tardes frías, llena de gente que caminaba de allí para acá, sin prestarle atención a lo que le rodeaba realmente, solo metidas en su propio mundo.

Pudo escuchar un quejido bastante fuerte al pasar cerca de un callejón, sin prestar atención siguió, pero un leve _"Harry"_ se escucho y eso lo hizo dudar, tardo unos minutos en adentrarse allí. Cuando entro encontró a quien menos creyó volver a ver. Draco Malfoy, mal herido pidiendo ayuda al _"Gran Potter"._

Con una mueca de ironía se acercó a él, se arrodillo frente y con una mano toco su cabello, manchado de sangre. Estaba totalmente golpeado, su labio roto, pareciese ser que también una costilla pues se tomaba con gran dolor el lado izquierdo de su torso por debajo de la camisa totalmente rota.

**-Oh, miren aquí, el señorito Malfoy le pide ayuda al _"Gran Potter", _¿Quién diría eso?- **dijo con total arrogancia, pero ese tono se perdió rápidamente en una nada absoluta. Los ojos grises lo miraron con real dolor, suplica y terror. **– ¿Malfoy?-** lo llamo con preocupación pero este lentamente fue perdiendo cualquier sentido que aun le quedase en función, sus ojos perdieron el poco brillo que le quedaba y su cuerpo la fuerza que inútilmente intento de mantener. Entre un leve_ "ayúdame" _en se desmayo frente al morocho.

Con un corto hechizo pronto aparecieron en su casa. Lo recostó en su cama, pues era la única con la que contaba aquel departamento y cuidadosamente lo fue desvistiendo. Quito toda su ropa, notando moretones, mordidas y alguna que otra cortadura, pero eso no fue nada con lo que vio, en sus piernas aun habían rastros de semen y sangre. Entre sorprendido y asqueado, lo limpio con sumo cuidado y curo sus heridas, superficialmente, bien al estilo Muggle, claro vivir tanto tiempo allí se le hacía algo incomodo usar magia. Listo, limpio y curado, cambiado y tapado, así dejo al pequeño rubio.

Abría pasado ya una hora desde el encuentro, aun se preguntaba _"Quien había sido el maldito malnacido que le hizo tal atrocidad al pobre rubio, que a pesar de ser egocéntrico, era igual a un ángel caído",_ está bien, lo de _ángel caído _lo asusto un poco, como pensar eso, no, mentía, como no pensarlo. Al ver el rostro más relajado y dormido del rubio, con un par de mechones rebeldes sobre su cara, aun sucios y manchados con sustancias "rara", pues él no lo iba a bañar, ya demasiado hacia por él.

Mientras las horas pasaban y él se mantenía sumergido en sus pensamientos, no noto cuando Draco despertó y se lo quedo mirando anonado. Luego de parpadear varias veces frenéticamente, de negar con el rostro y de desviar su mirada recorriendo todo el lugar, volvió a posarla sobre Harry, quien tenía su mirada perdida, meditando.

**-Potter, ¿Dónde estoy?-** pregunto arrastrando las palabras, con un todo dentro de todo controlado, intentado de imitar su tono inconfundible de Hogwarts, lástima que no lo consiguió para nada.

**-Un _"gracias" _bastaba-** dijo al fin prestándole atención, cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose en la silla. Lo miraba con burla, si, una burla absoluta. **–Estas en mi casa, luego de desmayarte y pedirme ayuda como damisela en peligro, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?, si soy el _"chico de oro"_ como me podría negar-** sus palabras fueron duras para el pobre y confundido Dragón, que lo miro como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

**-Lo siento, yo…-** dicho eso en forma baja y con sumo arrepentimiento, Harry lo miro como si el que estuviese a un lado de él fuese alguien totalmente extraño, y no era para menos, ¿Malfoy se disculpaba?, ¿en qué mundo estaba?, ¡pues deseaba quedarse allí! –**No quise molestarte Potter- **por primera vez escucho salir de los labios del rubio su apellido sin arrogancia, desprecio o burla, no, esta vez no tenía nada oculto tras esas palabras. Se veía no él, se veía perdido, si, y de seguro no era para menos.

**-Ya no importa-** agrego despeinándose-mas- su cabello, levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación**. –Sera mejor que te duches, el baño esta allí- **señalo una puerta algo escondida frente a la cama**. –Coge luego la ropa que más te agrade y sal que preparare la cena.-** Dicho esto se marcho.

Claro está que el rubio se baño, y se vistió con la ropa que mejor le iba, luego salió del cuarto y se encontró con la "sala-comedor" y vio que Harry preparaba la mesa para comer. En ese momento al fin el moreno se dio cuenta de un detalle, Draco seguí casi igual de la última vez que lo vio, aun era petizo, pues nunca creció más desde su 5º año que al contrario de él creció bastante más. Era delgado y aun con esa piel tan delicada y blanca, aunque se debía de agregar que era un desperdicio que este lastimada. Sus ropas le quedaban grandes, y el cabello del rubio estaba crecido apenas hasta sus hombros, siempre con un corte desmechado y con ahora el flequillo que caía en su rostro.

**-Ven, siéntate-** ordeno al salir de su estupor haciendo un además con su mano señalando las sillas. El rubio obedeció cuando este se metió nuevamente en la pequeña cocina, no mucho mas tarde el azabache apareció con dos platos en su mano, los deposito uno frente a Draco y otro frente a ese, luego saco jugo de naranja y lo sirvió en vasos de vidrio.

La cena fue en total silencio, Potter no hablo pues no quería incomodar al rubio y realmente no sabía que decir, mientras que por parte del pequeño, si desde ahora será pequeño por su tamaño no por su edad, creía que era una falta de respeto hablar mientras se cenara. Cuando al fin la cena termino, el rubio se ofreció a ayudar a levantar y lavar los trastes sucios, pero rotundamente se negó Harry.

Cuando al fin se termino todo, lo invito a sentarse frente a la chimenea, en aquel sillón de terciopelo rojo opaco. Allí ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un largo rato, nadie sabía que decir, y en la mirada perdida del rubio se podía ver dolor, cosa que le impedía más aun hablar al morocho.

**-¿Tienes a donde ir?-** rompiendo el silencio hablar el héroe, pero sin mirarlo. Draco negó con su cabeza, pero luego un leve y ahogado _"no"_ respondió, pues asumió que no lo vio y a pesar de todo, un Malfoy nunca miente.** –Te quedaras aquí hasta que mejores y no acepto un no como respuesta- **sentencio sin pensarlo mucho y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida, el rubio retrocedió sutilmente ante el gesto, mas el azabache no lo noto. **–Dormirás en mi cuarto- **pronuncio ante la duda muda del menor, este asintió con levedad y luego de que este se levantase él lo hizo.

En el silencio lo siguió, entraron en la anterior habitación donde había estado, lo vio usar su varita para cambiar las sabanas, agregar mantas y ordenar un poco todo. Quito la alarma del reloj de allí y cerró las cortinas que daban hacia afuera. Ante todo Malfoy se quedo observando todo desde la puerta de la habitación, pensándolo mejor, usurparle el cuarto al héroe, dejas que lo "cuide" no era algo que el dejaría, aunque en esos momentos su maldito orgullo ya estaba tan destrozado que necesitaba algo de ayuda.

**-A las 6 de la mañana me levanto, te dejare el desayuno preparado. Te quedaras aquí, procura no salir pues sino no podrás entrar hasta que regrese. Regreso a las 7 de la tarde.-** anuncio mientras sacaba un par de pijamas, uno básico gris para el rubio y uno a cuadritos rojos para él. **–Podrás hacer lo que quieras, menos destruir la casa-** bromeo utilizando un hechizo en el pijama del muchacho para encogerlo unos talles y se dispuso a salir, para ello adentro mas a la habitación de Draco, en conclusión lo empujo de la puerta, y la abrió dispuesto a irse. **–Que descanses-** y su maldito complejo de "buen chico".

Dejo en la habitación a Malfoy, no supo se cambio o no, si durmió o no o que hizo realmente, no le importo en esos momentos. Se acomodo en el sofá de la sala con un par de mantas y una almohada, pero no durmió mucho.

No entendía porque debía de comportarse tan bien frente a su "mayor enemigo", si pues este le hizo la vida imposible la mitad de su año escolar, ¿por qué tenía su maldito complejo de buen "Gryffindor"?

El sabia la respuesta pero como siempre, o como acostumbro hacer, ignoro aquello.


	2. Verdad

Desde hacía ya unos 5 días que vivían juntos, solo se hablaban con monosílabas, le preparaba el desayuno y luego se iba a trabajar, no sabía bien si comía algo en el almuerzo o si al menos merendaba algo, pero aunque sea, cenaba. Durante el tiempo que no estaba ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hacía, si leía, dormía u otra cosa, no, no lo sabía, aunque tampoco hizo mucho para averiguarlo.

El sábado y domingo lo tendría totalmente libre, o aquello le habían dicho. Decidió que el sábado irían a comprar, pues Draco usaba un par de sus prendar achicadas o se la pasaba en pijama y creía él, y seguro Malfoy creía lo mismo, que no era lo más apropia y que necesitaba ropa propia.

El lugar en ese departamento que antes era su oficina, ahora era el cuarto de Draco, pues no iba a estar toda su vida en su cuarto y él dormiría en el sofá, no, claro que no. Al tercer día había mandado a instalar una cama y un enorme armario, hoy, sábado, comprarían lo que él crea necesario para su cuarto.

Así fue como salieron a su aventura, pues caminar un sábado por las peatonales donde abarcaban la mayor parte de los negocios no era algo muy fácil, era todo una odisea, pasar entre la multitud y esperar horas y horas para ser atendidos o pagar la cuenta.

Entre tanto, Harry paso primero por el banco, debía de ver si la transferencia había sido hecha. Cambiaba la plata mágica por plata muggle, pues vivía mas aquí que allí y no se serbia de mucho. Draco, por su parte, se quedo fuera junto a un faro. A pesar de ser muy bello, aun estaba algo descuidado y parecía perdido, bueno, realmente estaba perdido allí, y eso llamaba la atención de más de una persona.

Un grupo de tres chicas se le acerco, dos hablaron mientras que la tercera miraba divertida la escena, evitando reír.

**-¿Estás perdido?-** pregunto una de ellas, la más baja, sonriendo amablemente. El aludido la miro, primero sobresaltado y después confundido, mas no contesto, solo negó con su rostro.

**-Pareces perdido-** Aseguro la otra chica, era de estatura media, un poco más alta que Draco.

**-¿Esperas a alguien?-** pregunto la anterior chica, insinuando algo, mientras miraba a sus amigas con complicidad.

**-…Si…-** a pesar de abrir primero su boca nada salió de ella, luego de un par de veces al fin les contesto a las chicas, quienes lo miraron extrañadas, menos la que no hablaba quien lo miraba con suma ternura.

**-¿Tu hermana? ¿Una amiga? ¿Tu novia?-** se atrevió a preguntar la mediana, sonriendo divertida, mientras Malfoy poco a poco se fue sonrojando, claramente no era ninguna de ellas, mas le pareció vergonzosa la idea del noviazgo, no porque le desagrade sino porque le parecía irreal que Harry aunque sea lo quisiese. Antes de poder contestar algo, y de abrir nuevamente su boca como un pez, pues tardaría en salir algo de ella, la chica que no hablo hasta el momento dijo algo.

**-No, su novio-** aseguro ella, y daba la maldita casualidad que justo salió Harry y llego a oírla decir eso, pues estaba detrás de ella. Ambos se sonrojaron y la chica más alta, la que hablo recién, miro a Harry y le guiño el ojo. **–Aquí, entre nosotros-** señalando a los dos hombres. **–Hacen linda pareja- **murmuro más bajo, y luego se marcho con sus amigas riendo. Ambos magos se miraron confundidos, avergonzados y extrañados, menuda loca se les había acercado.

__Ahora que lo pensaba, esa chica que los trato como pareja, era igual a Caroline a sus 16. Claro que ella no tenia ojos rojos, sería muy extraño en el mundo muggle existiese alguien así, sus ojos eran castaños, pero juraría haberle visto un brillo extraño. Quién sabe, quizás desde antes de que ellos lo sepan ella ya tenía todo bajo su control, todo arreglado y manipulado.__

Luego de tal encuentro de dirigieron a comprar, entre tanta multitud lo hicieron y hasta fue divertido, había que admitir aquello. Desde ropa hasta decoración para el cuarto de Draco compraron, sin parar gastaron cualquier suma de dinero, sin importar realmente aquello.

Regresaron a la casa entre carcajadas y un agradable humor, aunque raro suene, pues habían vivido una odisea que jamás volverían a vivir, eso lo sabían y por ello la disfrutaron a más no poder. La casa quedo llena de bolsas tras bolsas y aun faltaban los muebles que llegarían más tarde, pues no los podían cargar.

Cuando al fin el cuarto estuvo acomodado y terminado, quedo bastante bien. Todo era de tonos claros, verde y blanco, parecía el cielo por lo luminoso que había quedado.

__Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás por ello el había elegido colores claros, para sentirse a gusto. Su cuarto era blanco y parecía ser que hacia tiempo había estado en aquella especia de "cuna" así que costumbre tenía. Quizás por eso no coloco ningún libro de tapa de colores allí y todos los que se compro los coloco en la biblioteca de la sala, quizás por ello no tenia perfumes de colores fuertes o de envases llamativos, ahora todo tenía sentido.__

No se hizo más ese día, comieron y cada quien durmió en su cama tranquilamente, Harry podía sentir el aroma de Draco aun en las sabanas y almohada provocándole una sensación rara por no decir que lo excitaba.

Él domingo lo llamaron de urgencia y debió de asistir al trabajo, extrañamente se disculpo con Malfoy por no poder estar ese día en la casa, el otro respondiéndole con monosílabas se encogió de hombros a pesar que se reflejaba en sus ojos una tristeza grande.

Esa tarde volvió temprano y se encontró con Draco dormido en el sofá con un libro descansando en su pecho. Sonrió inconscientemente, se fue a buscar ropa y se metió a ducharse, quería ducharse y así al menos, descansar un rato. Cuando termino de ducharse se dirigió a la cocina, y se sobresalto a ver a Draco sacando una botella de leche para beber de ella sin servirse en un vaso.

**-No debería de tomar del pico.-** Afirmo secándose su cabello, mientras le quitaba la botella y bebía él, si gran ejemplo. Se escucho una pequeña risa salir de los labios del rubio que provoco que casi se atragante con la leche.

**-Lo siento-** fue su única respuesta, luego de reír, y paso por su lado, esquivándolo olímpicamente.

**-¿Por qué huyes?-** pregunto de repente e inconscientemente, se golpeo mentalmente mas no lo hizo realmente pues quedaría muy demente y hay si el rubio huiría, esas palabras detuvieron el paso del menor.

**-¿Por qué me ayudaste?-** devolvió la pregunta girándose y enfrentando esas obres verdes que lo miraban insistentemente. **-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-**

**-¿Compasión?, no lo sé Draco, porque quería hacerlo-** levanto sus hombros quitándole importancia pero eso pareció enfurecer al rubio.

**-¿Compasión?-** se escucho una risa seca y amarga, en ese momento Harry podía jurar que Draco estaba a punto de llorar, pero como este desvió su mirada rápidamente no lo podía afirmar correctamente**. –Compasión es lo que sientes por un perro callejero, compasión es lo que sientes por alguien que merece algo de cariño, por mí, no lo puedes sentir-** Afirmo mientras se marchaba al fin de la cocina, él por su parte se quedo allí un tiempito mas y luego fue a la sala-comedor, donde lo vio sentado en el sofá tapándose el rostro, seguro estaría llorando. **–No sé porque lo haces, ¿Qué quieres de mi?-** pregunto al fin al escucharlo entrar, su voz era entrecortada y algo ahogada.

**-Nada-** agrego y se sentó a su lado, este solo se asusto y alejo instintivamente**. –Ese día, ¿Qué sucedió?- **pregunto al fin, quería saberlo a pesar de que no debía, a pesar que si sabía lo que le sucedió iría a buscar al maldito que lo daño y lo mataría lentamente, sin saber realmente porque lo haría, pues él no lo amaba ¿o sí?

**-¿Que sucedió?-** una pequeña risa triste se le escapo, choco su mirada con la de él, totalmente cristalina y con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. **–Sabes, en el mundo mágico me detestan, en el mundo Muggle solo soy un maldito marica que parece una puta muñequita de porcelana, linda para ser la perra del primer borracho que se le cruce, eso sucedió, todos y cada uno de ellos piensa en lo mismo, ¿y qué pasa si uno se niega? Dime Potter, ¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto con tanto dolor en cada palabra, odio y amargura, tanto daño hecho y que jamás se podría arreglar.

**-Malfoy, dios, no es cierto, no todos lo muggles son así-** agrego intentando de defender lo indefendible, era cierto, muchos -por no decir casi todos- pensaban en lo mismo, la lujuria del ser humano era siempre muy notoria, y conociendo a Draco como era, si, venir al mundo Muggle podría ser un gran trauma. Pero por un momento pensó, no, no pensó, las imágenes de Draco siendo forzado, arañado, golpeado y violado fueron como un baldé de agua helada cayendo sobre su rostro, maldijo a todos, maldijo al mundo entero y más que nada maldijo y re maldijo a Voldemort por haber existido.

**-Pero sabes que es lo más triste, es cierto, soy un maldito marica. He estado enamorado de ti desde 4º año.-** confeso y las lágrimas salieron con más violencia, se tapo su rostro. Él quedo atónito, sin poder procesar la información. Acaso, ¿Draco lo amaba?, si eso acaba de afirmar, pero ¿Por qué lo molesto tanto? ¿Por qué parecía odiarlo día a día?, o quizás solo quería su atención, solo eso, la atención de quien te ama. Si no puedes obtener su amor obtén su odio, aunque sea algo grande será para ti solo de él.

**-Malfoy yo…-** apenas pronuncio ello, nada mas salió, un nudo en su garganta se formo, molesto y odioso. Draco negó frenéticamente con su rostro, le sonrió con una verdadera tristeza pintada en su rostro y como si en cámara lenta sucediese todo, lo vio levantarse y encerrarse en el baño con un sonoro portazo.

No reacciono enseguida, tardo en reaccionar y levantarse, en ir y querer quitar aquella tristeza de su rostro, en querer besarlo sin saber realmente porque.

**-¡Draco Abre la puerta!-** grito posándose detrás de esta, golpeando sutilmente, podía oír el sollozo del otro lado y eso le dolía en el alma. Se maldijo esta vez a sí mismo y maldijo a la puerta que se cerraba por dentro. **–Draco… abre, tengo que decirte algo… por favor, déjame ver tu rostro-** pronuncio lentamente, sin saber realmente si eso era lo correcto, pero se sintió aliviado al decir aquello. Escucho un _"Vete" _y un _"Muérete"_ de las tantas palabras que pronuncio el rubio que no se entendieron, suspiro pesadamente pero no se corrió de allí. **–No me iré hasta que abras la puerta-** a pesar de poder abrirla con magia no lo hizo, quería que él la abriese por propia voluntad, sino no sería lo mismo.


	3. Mátame

**_Gracias a todos por leer :D_**

**_Aqui la conti... tarde bastante pues ando con medio blokeo.. intentare de actualizar mas rapido..._**

**_¡Se agradecen los comentarios! Pues como dicen, siempre un escritor escribe mas rapido cuando siente que es apoyado en su proyecto :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Mátame:**

En ese domingo, o lo que restaba de tal, no se volvió a ver la cabellera rubia pasear por los alrededores. Luego de estar unas dos o tres horas esperando y repitiéndole que abriese la puerta desistió y se fue a preparar la comida, quizás cuando tenga hambre saliese o eso pensó él.

Alrededor de las 3 de la mañana se acostó a dormir, aun Draco no salía de su cuarto. Maldijo el mundo entero por decimoquinta vez, si odiaba el mundo mágico ahora lo hacía más pues que Draco terminase aquí era por culpa de su "pena" por ser Mortífago, pero siendo sinceros ni marca llevaba con él.

Entre sus pensamientos de "quien" tenía la culpa escucho un sonoro golpe, igual a un portazo, bueno no tan sonoro pero como estaba medio dormido le pareció así. Se levanto de inmediato sin dudarlo dos veces, se coloco unos pantalones –pues estaba en ropa interior- y salió de su cuarto.

Al hacerlo miro a su alrededor encontrando a Draco contra la puerta de su cuarto, parecía haberse apoyado de golpe y provocar el sonido. Se acerco a él y lo vio deslizarse lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

**-Malfoy, ¿Te encuentras bien**?- sin saber porque lo llamo por su apellido, este subió apenas su rostro sonriéndole con melancolía.

**-A quien le importa-** susurro bajo mientras perdía su mirada en el suelo nuevamente como si algo interesante hubiese allí.

**-A mi me importa Draco, no has salido del cuarto en todo el día, me tenias muy preocupado-** aseguro el azabache estirando su mano para tocar su hombro pero al llegar a centímetros de este algo se lo negó y retrocedió inconscientemente.

**-Es lastima-** mascullo subiendo nuevamente su rostro**. – ¡Sientes una maldita lastima por mi! ¡Por estar enamorado de ti crees que eres responsable de mí! ¡No es así!-** termino gritando al borde del llanto, era mezcla de odio y dolor. Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello despeinándoselo**. –Te odio- **susurro con un hilo de voz.

**-Draco no es así-** intento de negarlo, intento de hacerle creer que no era cierto pero sus palabras parecían inútiles, se sentía mal, estúpido e impotente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué malditamente no podía ser feliz?, no, estaba siendo egoísta, él si podía ser feliz pero quien parecía no poder serlo era su rubio, si, su rubio quien vivía atormentado por su pasado y su maldito presenta. Soltó aire contenido y se sentó en el suelo a un lado, espero un rato para que se calmase.

**-Si tan solo estuviese muerto, si tan solo el Lord me hubiese matado… Harry-** sintió que su corazón se apretaba con fuerza y con gran dolor, aquellas palabras no podían ser cierta, ¿o sí? Escucho su nombre salir casi como una súplica, sus ojos grises pegarse sobre los suyos_ –que temblaban con migo sin saber porque-_ y luego sintió la fría y sabe mano de este estar sobre su mejilla. **–Mátame-** susurro acercándose mas y mas hasta unir sus labios en un beso infantil, un rose, solo eso.

Por parte del moreno no reacciono, "mátame" aun las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. La suplica y el deseo en su voz lo desconcertaron, ¿realmente quería morir?, no, él no lo permitiría. Lo alejo suavemente y sonriendo débilmente negó con su rostro.

**-Jamás lo haría, no puedo matarte-** Finalizo él intentando de sonar lo más convencido de aquello, no era que lo quisiese matar pero si simplemente aliviaba al corazón del rubio, él era capaz de hacerlo.

**-¿¡Por qué! Ya no lo soporto, Harry… ya no puedo-** Comenzó a hablar nuevamente, colocando sus manos sobre el bien formado pecho del moreno y mirándolo fijamente. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin piedad otra vez, no quería, no podía y no deseaba seguir así, era simple pero inaudito. **–No comprendes, no me entiendes…. ¡Ponte en mi lugar!-** como si sus fuerzas lo hubiesen abandonado cayo y lloro en el regazo de Harry, agarrándose al pantalón de pijama de este. El moreno no decía nada, solo acaricio su cabello intentando de consolarlo, sabía que si abría su boca accedería a lo que decía, porque era cierto, él no entendía porque no quería entender. **–He perdido todo, mi orgullo, mi apellido, mis padres y lo único que aun tenia intacto, no…**- su _"no"_ fue un susurro por lo tanto Harry no lo escucho.

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior intentando de él no llorar también, era cierto, Draco perdió todo y no lo podría recuperar por más que quisiese o se esmerase a hacerlo.

**-Si tan solo… si tan solo pudiese hacer algo por ti…-** Comenzó a decir titubeando, mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo. Esa escena en la que ahora estaba viviendo, realmente no quería estar, realmente desearía que todo fuese un sueño.

__ ¿Si lo hubiese matado?, si en eso momentos yo cumplía su suplica… ¿qué hubiese ocurrido? ¿No me hubiese enterado de la realidad? ¿Viviría engañado y con la carga de haber matado a alguien? ¿Su vida hubiese sido mejor?, Caroline, ¿realmente tome la decisión correcta?__

No hubo respuesta, no se volvió a pedir nada solo hubo silencio, tranquilo y sanador silencio. Cuando al fin Draco dejo de llorar fue porque se quedo dormido. Seco con sus dedos las lagrimas que aun yacían sobre su blanquecina piel y con un mínimo de fuerza pero delicadeza tomo el cuerpecito y lo llevo hasta su cuarto correspondiente. Lo recostó y arropo como si un niño pequeño fuese, lo contemplo por más de dos horas acariciando su cabello y su mejilla. Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir el se fue a dormir una hora para luego ir a trabajar, no, se pediría el día libre ya que luego de lo sucedido necesitaba despejarse un poco.

Las ocho marcaron su reloj, se levanto perezosamente, se ducho y alisto. Se dirigió al cuarto de Draco y comprobó que dormía profundamente, sonriendo desayuno y luego se retiro para ir a hacer una visita. Toco la puerta de una rustica casa Muggle, muy elegante y acogedora. Las puertas se abrieron para dar vista a una castaña de cabello enrulado y con buen cuerpo.

**-¡Harry! Es extraño que nos visites tan temprano… un… - **hizo una pausa, metiendo su cabeza dentro de la casa y volviendo a salir. **–Lunes… ¿no has ido a trabajar?-** interrogo mientras le abría paso al moreno, este entro negando con su rostro, era más que obvio que no había ido a trabajar. **–No importa, debes tener tus razones, pasa-** le guiño el ojo y lo hizo pasar hasta la sala donde se sentaron. El silencio los invadió, Harry parecía no saber que decir y ella solo esperaba.

**-Ya no se qué hacer… yo-** tomo aire y sintió la mirada de su amiga estar clavada en él, eso lo puso más nervioso. **–Yo ya no sé lo que siento- **finalizo. La castaña lo miro unos instantes y sonriendo amigablemente le respondió.

**-¡oh Harry!-** exclamó ella conteniendo las ganas de ir y abrazarlo, pues había alguien en esa casa que no soportaba que su novia abrazase al héroe tan amigablemente, se podría decir que era su pareja celosa. **-¿Te has enamorado de "él"?-** Hermione no pronuncio el nombre del dragón, pues su pareja Pansy no sabía que este vivía con Potter desde hacía unos días y aun no se lo querían decir, esperaban a que el este bien psicológicamente. El moreno se sorprendió ante la pregunta la miro con sus ojos abiertos como platos y luego los fue cerrando poco a poco dejándolos entrecerrados, desvió su mirada al suelo y suspiro.

**-No lo sé-** Respondió ante su pregunta y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, él no venía a confesarle eso, él venía a confesarle otra cosa. Sus manos se estrujaban la una con la otra nerviosamente**. –Él me pidió que lo matase- **susurro bajo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchase.

**-¿¡Draco pidió que lo matases!-** grito asombrada y luego se tapo su boca, maldición, acababa de gritar el nombre del dragón y su "mujer" estaba en la casa. No mucho después se vio a Parkinson entrar a la sala con un frasco de miel que comía con una cuchara entretenida. Ambos Gryffindor la miraron asustados y curiosos por la reacción que ella tendría, pero para decepcionarlos ella se sentó junto a su pareja tranquila y totalmente serena.

**-¿Qué? ¿Creéis que no lo sé?-** levantando su ceja divertida se metió en la boca una gran cucharada de miel, la cual saboreo más que divertida al ver la expresión de los otros esperando la respuesta de esta. **–Él me llamo hace poco para que no pusiese medio mundo a buscarlo, él sabe que me preocupo.- **finalizo su respuesta y el morocho soltó un suspiro.

**-Si Mione-** respondió ante la pregunta de la otra mirándola con miedo y dolor.

**-Entonces… ¿él al fin se dio por vencido?-** la serenidad de las palabras de la morocha eran bastante irritables para ser sinceros, como si ella lo hubiese visto venir**. -¿Cumplirás su deseo? ¿Por amor? ¿Odio?- **clavando su mirada en el pobre muchacho, ella pregunto, su voz era seria pero con un deje de burla.

**-No puedo, aunque lo desee…. No puedo matarlo, no sabiendo lo que ha vivido… quiero demostrarle que no todo es negro-** las palabras salieron como si nada, como si las hubiese estado pensando todo el tiempo y ya tuviese esa decisión, aunque siendo sinceros no era verdad. La morena rió, rió con ganas y hasta asusto a su pareja, quien extrañada la observo en silencio.

**-¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡Por Merlín Potter! Tu sabes que a él le gustan los chicos, que malditamente perdió todo lo que amaba y ahora, no tiene nada que entregar… ¿Sabes cómo se siente? Perder todo y saber que nunca podrás entregarlo lo más preciado que tenias a quien amas porque malditamente te lo han quita, ¿Sabes? ¡Pues no!, así que deja tu complejo de héroe.-** soltó alterada la mujer, mientras dejaba el frasco de miel en la mesa ratona que había en medio de ellas y Harry. Soltó aire contenido y cerro sus ojos frustrada, no era que quería ser la mala de la película pero simplemente era la realidad, la maldita realidad**. –Comprendes que si lo amas solo lo dañaras mas, ¿cierto? Nadie lo puede ayudar-**

**-¡Pan! ¡Amor no digas esos! Él puede salir adelante, ¿no?-**argumento Hermione mirando suplicante a su pareja, esta solo desvió su mirada y así ella comprendió el mensa, ¿acaso ya lo daban por muerto?, no le gustaba esa idea, no, para nada.

El silencio reino la sala, nadie dijo nada y así parecía ser mejor. Pensando y analizando, buscando una respuesta, respuesta que creían inexistente. Luego de eso Harry se excuso diciendo que debería de preparar el almuerzo ya que Draco no había comido nada, se retiro del lugar peor que cuando llego.

Llego a la casa y sintió ese adorable aroma a comida, guiado por sus instintos entro a la cocina y allí lo vio. Malfoy con un delantal cocinaba el almuerzo, algo liviano. Él se observándolo unos momentos desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación, sin darse cuenta sonrió, el rubio parecía algo más animado que en la madrugada. Este no se dio cuenta de la llegada del moreno por lo tanto tarareaba una dulce melodía, él le propondría algo a Harry.

Cuando estaba por poner la mesa se percato de la presencia del salvador y sobresaltándose un poco le sonrió. Ambos colocaron la mesa y sirvieron los alimentos, unas ensaladas –variadas- y un poco de carne. Se sentaron en silencio y comenzaron a comer, todo fue tranquilo hasta que el hombre de ojos verdes anuncio haber terminado de comer.

**-Potter… Tengo algo que proponerte-** Comenzó.


End file.
